Cree Summer
Cree Summer Francks (born July 7, 1969) is a Canadian actress, musician and voice actress. She's the daughter of voice actor Don Francks. She's known for voicing: Cleo the Poodle in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Elmyra Duff in Tiny Toon Adventures, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Numbuh 5 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Penny in Inspector Gadget, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Susie Carmichael in Rugrats and All Grown Up! and Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Bessie (ep10) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Susie Carmichael *Animaniacs (1994-1995) - Elmyra Duff, Singer (ep74) *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Darlene Wilson (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Vixen *Ben 10 (2006) - Frightwig *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Frightwig (ep41) *Beware the Batman (2013) - Bethanie Ravencroft *Bratz (2005) - Alonce (ep5) *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Background Dancers (ep12), Mrs. Furfle, SwaySway's Mom (ep20) *Bruno the Kid (1997) - Medusa (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Savy SL2 (ep29) *Class of 3000 (2007-2008) - Chubby Dance Student (ep24), Kaylie (ep10), Tanya (ep24) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Boy (ep34), Boy#2 (ep15), Carlos' Mom (ep15), Cree Lincoln, Dowager (ep5), Flower#1 (ep22), Girl (ep9), Girl#1 (ep31), Guard#1 (ep36), Guard#2 (ep19), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#1 (ep34), Merchant (ep36), Numbuh 2's Mom (ep10), Numbuh 88 (ep35), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Shark Mom (ep17), Ugly Kid (ep11) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alisha (ep14), Alisha's Mother (ep14) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Valerie Gray *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Browsin' Gal (ep6), Fish (ep6), Mona (ep5), Nona (ep5), Sheebor (ep5), That Other Bug (ep6) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Cocktail Waitress (ep65), Crying Girl (ep46), Keyboard Girl (ep31), Tessa James, Vanessa James *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Pearl, Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001-2004) - Carver's Mom, Mrs. Adele Phipps (ep35), Penny Descartes, Todd Descartes *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Ugga, Clip (ep1), Pat, Pup Howler (ep11) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2014) - Ho (ep60), Pig (ep60) *Freakazoid! (1995) - Jill (ep1) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Dakota Koder (ep13) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hyena *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Hyena (ep4) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Nebula, Victoria (ep15) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) - Catnip *Johnny Bravo (2001-2004) - Amy Elephant (ep50), Puppy (ep50), Salvador (ep50), Tammy *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Female Singer (ep6) *MAD (2010) - Neytiri (ep1), Sam Puckett (ep1), Thumper (ep1) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Maya, Tech Bot (ep25) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Princess Kitana *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) - Arnie Tapir (ep4), Caterpillar (ep17), Eddie Panther, Eel#1 (ep30), Elephant Kid (ep46), Girl (ep49), Girl Hippo (ep6), Girl Ox (ep18), Girl Rhino (ep4), Gladys (ep21), Human Nurse (ep17), Kerry, Latanya Hippo, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Mrs. Tuskfish (ep30), Octopus Kid, Old Woman (ep49), Penguin Kid (ep12), Robo Tusk (ep44), Scottish Native#1 (ep46), TV Host (ep18), Unruly, Ursula Ox (ep7), Vanna Flamingo (ep7), Vulture Kid (ep4), Young Adventurer Leader (ep6) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Boy (ep21), Boy#3 (ep6), Drone#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep6), Kid#2 (ep29), Little Kid (ep35), QT2 (ep22), Stephanie, Tiff, Vexus (ep18), Vicki (ep31), Violet (ep31) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Cleo (ep12), Elise (ep31) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Mayor Santorini *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Elmyra Duff *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Bunny (ep24), Receptionist (ep60) *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Automated Voice (ep42), Billy (ep36), Crowd Member#2 (ep38), Cupcake, Izzy (ep41), Katy's Mom (ep33), Mom (ep39), Nougat (ep36), Penny (ep36), Reporter#1 (ep47), Runt (ep37), Spotty (ep20), Theme Song Singer (ep47), Winnie (ep20) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Giant Woman (ep5) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Spitfire, Child (ep16), Globitha Krumholtz (ep17), Monster Cece (ep19), Mother, Woman#1 (ep16) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Mama *Rugrats (1993-2003) - Susie Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael, Vendor (ep162) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999-2000) - Chloe *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Lady Marmalade (ep23), Paige Kruller (ep19) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Professor Williams *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Static Shock (2004) - Candide (ep50) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Natasha Irons (ep36), Psychic Girl (ep32) *The Care Bears (1986) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Jennifer Walters/'She-Hulk' (eps14-21) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) - Buff Delinquent (ep4), Diver (ep4) *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Ice Maiden#2 (ep3) *The Proud Family (2002-2004) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Lil' Falcon (ep49), Storm/Ororo Munroe *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Feral Girl (ep34), Panther (ep34), Rosie (ep21) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Skye Hoaps (ep12) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Gusto (ep22), Panthera *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Elmyra Duff *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Black Arachnia *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Witch Haggar, Additional Voices *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Wuya, Leader MGVC (ep24), Tigress (ep15) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Madame Xanadu (ep7), Mary West, Mattie Harcourt (ep20), Tula (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Penelope *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Zell *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Ada *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Cargo Pilot, Ms. Fisher, Young Girl *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Mercy Graves *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Bonehead, Lizzie *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Bambi II (2006) - Mena *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Susie Carmichael *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Susie Carmichael *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Phaedra (Elephant) 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln (ep22) *DC Nation: Thunder & Lightning (2013) - Thunder/'Anyssa Pierce' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Lily *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Auriel *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - Luminara Unduli (ep14) 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Valerie Gray *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Girl, Tiff *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Susie Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Veronica *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Elmyra Duff *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Witch Haggar Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Penny Young *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Broken Age (2014) - Drumstick Maiden, Morellia, Teleporter *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Exo Female *Diablo III (2012) - Auriel *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout (1997) - Tandi *Fallout 2 (1998) - Lynette *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Alicia Masters, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Osala *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Dr. Kendra Sinclair *Galleon (2004) - Sorceress#2, Villager#3, Villagers *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Auriel *Knights Contract (2011) - Straeggele *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Mass Effect (2007) - Attendant, Macha Doyle *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Samantha *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cora *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Roller Brawl *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Executor Selendis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Executor Selendis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Hylo Visz *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Hylo Visz, Kanner *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cynder *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Elmyra Duff *WildStar (2014) - Chua, Exiled Female, Kit Brinny *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Alison *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aquagirl/'Tula', Rocket/Raquel Ervin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Tatjana *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Belgemine, Young Tidus *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Lenne, Calli *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Medusa *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (156) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors